℃-ute
℃-ute is an all-female Japanese pop group within Hello! Project. The character "°C" (degree Celsius) is substituted for "C" in notation for the purpose of expressing ardor—the hyphen does not have any meaning in particular. The proper pronunciation for this group in Japanese is kyūto (キュート) with pitch accents on both "ū" and "o". They have sold over 959,193, copies in Japan alone. ℃''-ute's highest selling single is Tokaikko Junjou with 40,128. C-ute's lowest selling single is Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko with 20,135. History '''2005' ℃''-ute was formed in the year 2005, consisting of eight girls from Hello! Project Kids who were not chosen to form the group Berryz Kobo. Berryz Kobo had originally been intended to be a group that's line-up alternated The group was officially announced on June 11, 2005, though its formation had been rumored for several months prior. Prior to the band's formation, some members worked with members of Morning Musume in such side projects as Aa! and ZYX, as well as the Mini Moni movie Okashina Daibōken. '2006 Later, in January 2006, Arihara Kanna, a Hello! Pro Egg, was added at the start of the Hello! Project Winter 2006 tour, as part of the Wonderful Hearts team. On October 31, 2006, Murakami Megumi left the group suddenly without any graduation ceremony. Like Morning Musume before them, at their debut concert each of the group's members were given a color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors: Umeda Erika - yellow; Yajima Maimi - pink; Nakajima Saki - orange; Suzuki Airi - green; Okai Chisato - blue; Hagiwara Mai - purple; and Arihara Kanna - red. '2007 ' On February 21, 2007, ℃'' -ute's first official single "Sakura Chirari" was released. On the first day it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. On December 30, 2007, °C-ute was chosen as "Best New Artist" by Japan Record Awards, 14 out of the 21 panel judges voted for them. Producer Tsunku received the award while the screen showed the girls crying at the dressing rooms after their performance. '2009 ' On July 10, 2009, Arihara Kanna left ''℃ -ute and Hello! Project On June 29, 2009, C-ute announced their 10th Single. On July 9, 2009, C-ute announced the title for their 10th Single EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!, which was Umeda Erika's last single. Umeda Erika graduated on October 25, 2009 to study on becoming a fashion model. This is the third member to leave the group but the first to have a graduation ceremony. EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!, released on September, was Erika's last single in °C-ute. The single ranked #2 weekly and topped the daily charts with a #1 position in its first week, this is the first time for the group to reach #1 daily and currently °C-ute's highest-charting single overall. At their First Event as a 5-nin Group each of the members were given a new color used for merchandise, costumes, and the like. Those colors are now: Yajima Maimi - red; Nakajima Saki -blue; Suzuki Airi -pink ; Okai Chisato - green; Hagiwara Mai -yellow. On November 2, 2009, °C-ute annonced their 11th single titled SHOCK! which will be released on January 6, 2010. '''2010 On January 8, 2010, °C-ute announced their 5th album Shocking 5 which will be released on February 24, 2010. C-ute announced on a live radio show that they would be opening up a blog. SHOCK!, °C-ute's eleventh major single, was released on January 6, 2010. It topped at #1 for the daily charts and #5 for the week, selling 18,665 copies. This is the first a-side of a single to have all solo lines given to only one person (Airi) with the rest of the group singing only the chorus as well as their first single as a 5-nin Group. The following month on February 24, 2010, their 5th studio album, Shocking 5, was released. On February 23, 2010, it was announced that Nakajima Saki will be appart of Morning Musume's stage play FASHIONABLE. On March 2, 2010, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 12th single which is currently untitled on April 28, 2010. On March 11, 2010, C-ute's 12th single titled was announced "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~. On April 16, 2011, C-ute opened up their own Gree blog. On April 21, 2010, it was announced that Yajima Maimi will star in a stage play titled "RAN". On April 28, 2010, ºC-ute's 12th major single, Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, was released. It ranked at #3 on the daily chart and #5 on weekly. On June 29, 2010, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 13th single titled Dance de Bakoon! on August 25, 2010. ºC-ute's 13th major single, Dance de Bakoon!, was released on August 25, 2010. On September 9, 2010, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 14th single titled Aitai Lonely Christmas on December 1, 2010. On October 15, 2010, C-ute opened up their own Youtube Channel. On November 22, 2010, it was announced that Suzuki Airi will star in a horror drama titled "Keitai Kanojo" which will be released in April 2011. On November 27, 2010, Chisato Okai got her own single released on iTunes and is the only one in the group that has that. On December 1, 2010, it was announced that Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato will star in a stage play title "1974 Ikuyano". In tribute to the Christmas season, ºC-ute's next single, Aitai Lonely Christmas, will be released on December 1, 2010. On December 24, 2010, it was announced that C-ute and S/mileage wil be having a concert together. On December 27, 2010, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 15th single titled Kiss me Aishiteru on February 23, 2011. '2011' On February 1, 2011, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 6th album titled Chou! WONDERFUL 6. C-ute released their fifteenth major single Kiss Me Aishiteru on February 23, 2011. C-ute official Facebook page opened on March 6, 2011. On March 12, 2011, it was announced that C-ute events are cancelled do to earthquake and tsunami. On March 23, 2011, a new release date was set for C-ute's 6th album which will be released on April 6, 2011. On March 31, 2011, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 16th single titled "Momoiro Sparkling which will be released on May 25, 2011. On April 9, 2011, it was announced that Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina will star in a movie titled "Vampire Stories". Berryz Koubou and C-ute will star in a play called Jikuu no Tobira (Door of Time). On June 17, 2011, it was announced that C-ute and Berryz Koubou will be having a fall concert tour. On June 18th, 2011, C-ute will be broadcasting their Spring C-ute Concert Tour 2011, “Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour”, live through their official YouTube channel (ocutechannel) from Yokosuka Geijutsu Theater. Suzuki commented that this concert will be the first concert in Japan to be broadcast live on YouTube, and she hopes that more people get to know them through it. On June 18, 2011, C-ute's spring concert entitled Chō Wonderful! was broadcast live on the group's YouTube channel. The live stream was a big success. As it was later confirmed by the band's leader Maimi Yajima in her blog and by the management of the Up-Front Agency on Twitter, there were 93,144 YouTube viewers who watched the broadcast. On June 23, 2011, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 17th single titled Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko, which will be released on September 7, 2011. On July 5, 2011, it was announced that Suzuki Airi and Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina will star in a horror movie together, the movie will be released next winter. On August 28, 2011, it was announced that C-ute and Berryz Koubou will be releasing a single on November 9, 2011. The single it is titled "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku". It will be the ending to the movie Ousama Game which stars Berryz Kobo's Kumai Yurina and C-ute's Suzuki Airi. Members of both groups will be making short appearances in the movie. It has been annouced that C-ute, along with S/mileage, would preform at this year's "24H TV Marathon". On September 7, 2011, it was announced that Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki will star in a new movie titled "Zomvideo" whichi will be released in 2012. On September 23, 2011, it was announced that C-ute's five star radio will be ending. The show will end on September 27, 2011. On October 27, 2011, it was announced that Yajima Maimi will be starting in a new drama on BS-TBS titled "Mannequin Girls", which will air on November 7, 2011. On November 2, 2011, it was announced that Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, and Hello! Pro Egg member Tanabe Nanami will star in a stage play titled "Sanpo Douraku Tokubetsu Kouen Stronger". On November 24, 2011, it was announced that C-ute will be releasing their 7th album titled Dainanashou 「Utsukushikutte Gomenne」 on February 8, 2011. Members Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu color is Pink Current Members Former Members *Murakami Megumi (村上　愛) - unexpectedly retired on October 31, 2006 to continue schooling and lead a private life. *Arihara Kanna(有原 栞菜) - unexpectedly retired on July 9, 2009 after being absent for several months due to medical reasons. *Umeda Erika (梅田 えりか) - Graduated from ℃-ute and Hello! Project on October 25, 2009 to study to become a fashion model. 'Members Line-up' *7 Members Line-up (June 2005 - January 2006) *8 Members Line-up (January 2006 - August 2006) with the addition of Arihara Kanna *7 Members Line-up (August 2006 - April 2009) without Murakami Megumi *6 Members Line-up (April 2009 - October 2009) without Arihara Kanna *5 Members Line-up (Since October 2009) without Umeda Erika Discography The following CDs and DVD are released on the Zetima label. 'Singles ' 'Albums ' *1. 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティークイーン VOL.1) *2. 2007.04.17 2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～) *3. 2008.03.12 3rd ~Love Escalation~ (3rd～LOVEエスカレーション～) *4. 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (④ 憧れ My STAR) *5. 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (ショッキング5) *6. 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL!6 (超WONDERFUL!⑥) *7. 2012.02.08 Dainanashou 「Utsukushikutte Gomenne」 (第七章「美しくってごめんね」) 'Best of Albums ' *°C-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 11.18.2009 Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) DVDs * 2011.12.21 ºC-ute Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (℃-ute 全シングル MUSIC VIDEOBlu-ray File 2011) Concerts To see the entire list of concerts, please visit C-ute Concerts Awards and recognitions *The youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. *Nominated for the "Best Newcomer Award" at 「ベストヒット歌謡祭２００７」, lost to ＲＳＰ. *49th Japan Record Award: Newcomer Artist Award 2007 *49th Japan Record Award: Best New Artist Award 2007 *Youngest group to win the Best New Artist Award *50th Japan Record Award: Best Works of the Year Award 2008 *Nominated for the "Excellence award" at 50th Japan Record Awards, lost to EXILE. Photobooks ''Solo'' *2007.02.21 So C-ute! *2009.10.28 Alo! Hello °C-ute PB *2011.12.07 Cutest Trivia * Kōhaku Uta Gassen (紅白歌合戦) youngest participant – 11 year old Hagiwara Mai (58th Kōhaku on December 31, 2007) * Although Suzuki Airi is the main singer, fellow member Yajima Maimi and former member Murakami Megumi recieved a substantial amount of lines and solos in song too. * Nakajima Saki also sings several notable lines in songs. * Have their own Youtube username, which they post Music Videos and other videos. * Are the first Hello! Project group to have a Facebook. * They are the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. It Streamied live on their channel (ocutechannel) on June 18th. * All of the group's major label singles have reached the Top 10 in the Oricon Weekly Chart. * As of 2011, everyone has long hair, untill Feb. 2012 when Okai Chisato cut her hair. * The average age in the group is 17. * They are considered the most talented group at dancing. * With the exception of Buono!, C-ute has highest selling single from the three groups other than Morning Musume (Berryz Koubou, S/mileage and C-ute). * They have the highest selling lowest single of all Hello! Project other than Morning Musume, with Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko around 19,830 (Berryz Koubou has around 9,000 and S/mileage has 600 on a demo single) * Since 2010 when C-ute became a 5-nin group all memebers have been starting to get more equal lines, they are the only group to currently be doing this. * Along Morning Musume and S/mileage, all their singles are in top 10. One of their singles was near to #1 at Oricon Weekly. Total Sales Count External Links *Official Facebook Page *Official Youtube Channel *Official Gree Blog *Official Hello! Project profile *℃-ute discography at Up-Front Works Category: C-ute Singles Category: Wonderful Hearts Category: 2005 Groups Category: C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project